In Heaven I'll watch over you
by Makoto04
Summary: Castiel emlékei. M! Destiel. Spoiler: ötödik évad finálé. Karakter-halál!


Castiel szája sarkában mosoly vibrált, kicsit szomorú, de mégis mosoly, ahogy az ébredező Dean-t figyelte. Dean zöld szemei homályosan, fókuszálatlanul meredtek egy pár pillanatig az angyal arcára, majd kitisztult kicsit a látása, bár a kép homályos maradt.

Castiel, mintha csak érezte, tudta volna, fölé hajolt.

Dean feje megrezzent egy pillanatra Castiel ölében, és elmosolyodott. Gyenge, halovány mosoly volt, de tiszta. Castiel érezte, hogy megdobban tőle a szíve. Ahogy mindig, mikor Dean elmosolyodott.

"Szép vagy…" mondta lágyan az angyal, mire Dean arca kissé összerándult.

"Ugyan, Cas…" kezdte volna Dean, megtört, gyenge hangon, de Castiel egy lágy csókkal elhallgattatta. Tudta mit akar mondani Dean, hiszen annyirszor hallotta már. De ő makacsul ismételgette… "Szép vagy, Dean…"

Hogy magyarázhatná el ennél is jobban? Akkor is szép lenne, ha ő maga lenne Quasimodo. Mert az ellenállhatatlan szépség és ragyogás az Dean lelkéből áradt, és Cas soha nem tudta kivonni magát alóla.

Dean teste megfeszült egy erős köhőrohamtól. Cas gyengéden tartotta szerelme fejét, és megvárta, míg csillapodik a köhögés, aztán gyengéden megsimogatta Dean arcát.

"Pihenj, Dean…" kérte lágyan. Dean elmosolyodott, felemelte remegő kezét, és tenyerét Castiel arcára helyezte.

"Szeretlek, Cas… Örökké…" Aztán lehunyta a szemét, és aludt. Cas pedig álmodott, helyette is.

_Már akkor szerette Dean-t, mikor kihozta a pokolból. Mikor lelkét a kezében tartotta, szorosan ölelve magához. Kissé tán túl szorosan. De Dean nem ismerte meg, mikor először találkoztak, és Castiel akkor még hűséges volt Istenhez, a testvéreihez. Hitt bennük. Ám hite hamarosan új irányba fordult, és oly vakon hit Dean-ben, mint előtte senki másban. _

_Dean lelkének ragyogása teljesen a hatalmába kerítette. Szerette. Meghalt volna érte. Meghalt érte. _

_De mindig visszatért hozzá. Miután Samet elnyelte a Pokol, Dean-nek nem maradt senkije, csak Castiel. Bobbyval nem tartotta a kapcsolatot, Lisa és Ben se tartott sokáig. Dean-nek menekülnie kellett mindenhonnan. _

_Castiel figyelte, mindvégig. Láthatatlanul, hogy ne emlékeztesse még jobban a fájdalmára. _

_Egyik éjjel azonban Dean álmában Castielt szólongatta, és Castiel hallotta. Hiszen ott volt, figyelte, látta az álmait. Gyengéden felébresztette Dean-t, aki könnyes szemmel, még a rémálom hatása alatt állva, vígaszt keresve ölelte az angyalt. Az ölelésből kósza érintés lett, majd Dean hanyatt lökte Castielt az ágyon, és szenvedélyes dühvel csókolni kezdte. Harapta, karmolta. _

_"Azt akarom, hogy fájjon… Ahogy nekem fáj…" És Castiel csak bólintott, és hagyta, hogy fájjon. Dean fogai és körmei véres sebeket haraptak, martak a bőrére, amiket Castiel nem gyógyított be. Ismerte már a fájdalmat, hiszen nemrég ember volt. Dean lába egy erőteljes, durva mozdulattal Castiel lábai közé nyomult, és az angyal szájából halk, fájdalmas kiáltás szakadt fel, ami még jobban elvette Dean eszét. Megszorította Castiel nyakát, és még durvábban harapott rá a szájára. Castiel nem ellenkezett, inkább még közelebb húzta magához Dean-t, aki dühétől eltelten még erősebben nyomta a térdét Castiel lágy részeinek. A fájdalom ködén keresztül Castiel homályosan érzékelte, hogy Dean felemeli a fejét egy erőteljes harapás után, ami újabb vérpatakokat serkentett ki Cas állából ezúttal. Felnézett Dean-re, szomorúan, megadóan. Dean megfagyott egy pillanatra._

_"Dean… Semmi baj…" suttogta Cas, hangja megtört. Dean térde erőteljesen, fájdalmasan mélyedt heréibe, és Cas döbbenten érezte, hogy egy könnycsepp lefolyik az arcán. _

_Dean ebben a pillanatban elengedte, tekintetében borzalom és önutálat ült, teljesen kijózanította a végtelen szomorúság, ami Castiel tekintetéből áradt. Szánalomnak nyoma sem volt az angyal arcán, csak részvét és fájdalom keveréke tükröződött rajta. _

_"Cas… Istenem… bocsáss meg" morogta._

_Castiel felült, és magához húzta Dean-t. Megcsókolta, és Dean nem húzódott el. _

_„Dean, semmi baj... Gyere, hadd fájjon..."_

_De Dean csak a fejét rázta. "Nem akarom, hogy fájjon… Nem. Így nem akarom" Aztán egy gyengéd mozdulattal végigsimított az angyal véres, duzzadt ajkán, lecsókolta a vért az álláról, majd visszatért a szájához, és vad, de mégis letisztult szenvedéllyel csókolta meg újra. "Kérlek, Cas… tüntesd el a sebeket" suttogta Dean Castiel szájába. "Kérlek, nem akarom…"_

_Castiel egy pillanaton belül meggyógyította magát és Dean hálás félmosolyt villantott fel. Majd, mint aki fél a választól, halkan, szinte maga elé suttogva megkérdezte:_

_"Szabad…?"_

_"Tudod a választ…" _

"Cas, kérlek… Ne…" Dean megint ébren volt, kirángatva Castielt a múltból. Valahogy Dean mindig érezte, és tudta, ha Cas az első közös estéjüket elevenítette fel, és nem szerette. Nem szerette, Castiel érezte ezt, mint ahogy Dean utált mindent, ami Castielt csak nyomokban is, de elszomorította.

"Dean, nekem ez kedves…"

"Nekem nem…" szögezte le Dean, és fáradt hangját erővel töltötte meg a makacsság. Castiel elmosolyodott.

"A jó öreg Dean Winchester" Dean elvigyorodott, kölykösen, fiatalosan.

"És a mindig idegesítő őrangyala…" ám a mondatot félbeszakította egy újabb, az előbbinél is erősebb köhögőroham. Mikor elcsitult, Castiel lágyan megkérdezte:

"Kérsz valamit?"

"Egy sör jól esne…" jött a gyenge válasz.

"Dean…"

"Ne essél szét Angyalom…" köszörülte meg a torkát Dean. "Csak viccelek."

Castiel sóhajtott egyet, mikor Dean hozzátette: "Csak rád van szükségem."

_És Castiel Dean-nel maradt. Visszahozta neki Sam-et, bár majdnem az életébe került, amit Dean nehezen bocsátott meg magának, hiszen ő kérte. Kihozni Samet a Sátán ketrecéből nehéz volt. Összerakni a srácot… Lehetetlen. Castiel törölte az emlékeit, de ez nem volt soha végleges megoldás, valami eltört Sam-ben. Dean azt se tudta megbocsátani magának, hogy elfogadta testvére áldozatát. Végül mikor Sam eltávozott, Dean nem akarta, hogy Cas visszahozza. Sam a mennyben volt immár, és Dean ha nem is bocsátott meg magának soha, de legalább el tudta engedni a testvérét. _

_Castiel érezte, mekkora szüksége van Dean-nek arra, hogy vele lehessen, így hát maradt. Nagyon ritkán tért csak vissza a Mennybe, akkor is rövid időre. Lemondott a repülésről, és autóval utazott. Dean vadászott. Nem volt képes másra. _

_Éjjelente Castiel szorosan átölelte, és mint az első este, mindent megtett, amit Dean akart. Mindent. _

_Dean soha többé nem okozott neki fájdalmat, csak szeretni akarta. Szeretni végre valakit, akiről tudta, hogy nem fogja otthagyni őt. Soha._

_És Dean szenvedélyesen tudott szeretni. _

_Egy majdnem balul sikerült vadászat után Dean olyan erővel és szenvedéllyel ölelte, mint még soha előtte. Alulbecsülték a démonokat. Castiel megsérült. Az egyik démon egy jó ég tudja honnan szerzett angyaltőrt döfött Castiel csípőjébe. Az angyalnak annyi ereje maradt, hogy kiégesse a démont a testből, melyet megszállt, aztán összeesett, vérző sebéből áradt a fény. Dean talált rá, miután végzett az ellenfelével. „Cas..." Castiel felemelte a fejét, és halványan Dean-re mosolygott. _

_„Cas,uramisten... Ne-ne-ne... kérlek ne..." Dean hangja könyörgő volt, elesett. Castiel kinyújtotta a kezét Dean felé, aki addigra már térdre esett mellette, és remegő kézzel simított végig az arcán. _

_„Minden... rendben ... Dean..." suttogta Castiel, aztán minden elsötétedett. Mikor magához tért, még mindig a démonok által megszállt házban voltak. Dean a nappali egyik kanapéjára fektette Castielt, és próbálta ellátni a sebét. „Hagyd, Dean..." mosolyogott fáradtan Castiel. „Minden rendben ... gyógyul, még ha lassan is..." _

_„Segíteni akarok..." _

_„Segítettél"_

_Dean felkapta a fejét a halk, kissé fájdalmas nevetés hallatán, és elfintorodott. Aztán lehajolt, és megcsókolta. Castiel elveszett a lágy ajkak érintésében, megfeledkezett a sebéről is. Felemelte a kezét, megragadta Dean tarkóját és még közelebb húzta magához. Dean halkan felnyögött, bele Castiel szájába. _

_„Mindig segítesz..." lihegte Castiel, miután Dean elhúzódott, mégha oly kelletlenül is. _

_„Ezt jó tudni, okostojás" _

_Castiel akaratlanul is halkan felnevetett, nem törődve a fájdalommal. _

_„Pihennem kell..."_

_És Castiel tudta, hogy Dean őrzi az álmát..._

Ahogy most ő őrizte Dean álmát.

Akkor este, miután Cas órákkal később magához tért, és meggyógyult, Dean úgy ölelte, hogy Castiel majdnem belefulladt. Kétségbeesetten csókolta, mintha minden pillanatot rögzíteni akarna az érzékeiben, külön külön, szinte sejtenként. Akkor este Dean könyörgött…

_"Érezni akarlak… Magamban…"_

_Castiel döbbenten emelte fel a fejét a párnáról. Mindig Dean parancsolt az ágyban. _

_"Dean…?"_

_"Tégy a magadévá. Azt akarom, hogy mindenem a tiéd legyen.Érezni akarlak. Azt akarom, hogy te is érezz, Cas..."_

_„Dean, erre semmi szükség..."_

_„Pofa be, okostojás..." sziszegett rá Dean a fogai közül. „Azt akarom, hogy megdugj. Azt akarom, hogy tegyél velem amit csak akarsz. Kölcsönkenyér, pajtás… azt mondtad, mindent megteszel, amit akarok. Hát most azt akarom, hogy tégy velem azt, amit csak akarsz!"_

_Castiel elmosolyodott, minden vér kiszállt a fejéből Dean tekintete láttán. Megragadta Dean vállát, és egy másodperccel később már ő volt felül. _

_"Ám legyen…" És Castiel, mintha most érintené először, olyan szenvedéllyel csókolta végig Dean minden porcikáját. És Dean remegett, és sóhajtott és nyögött Castiel nyelvének, ujjainak érintése nyomán, és mikor Castiel szopni kezdte, miközben ujjaival a prosztatáját izgatta, könyörögni kezdett, akadozó hangon._

_"Cas… most… kérlek…" lihegte. Mikor Castiel folytatta eddigi tevékenységét, Dean hörögve markolt az angyal hajába. "Cas… dugj meg végre…" _

_És Castiel megtette. Miután beléhatolt, lassan, csak péniszének fejét tolva be először, Dean teste megfeszült, fejét ívben hajtotta hátra a párnába, csípőjét elemelte az alá helyezett párnáról. És Castiel remegve, de kivárta, míg Dean teste ellazul, aztán egy erőteljes, de lassú mozdulattal beléhatolt. Dean ajkát kurta kiáltás hagyta el, fájdalommal vegyes élvezet hangján. És Castiel mozdulatlanná merevedett, és egy hosszú pillanatig csak nézte Dean-t, és soha szebbnek még nem látta. És amikor azt hitte, ez már nem fokozódhat, Dean könyörögve pillantott fel, és Castiel mozogni kezdett, először lassan, majd egyre gyorsuló ritmusra, fél kezével Dean péniszét markolva, másikkal támasztva magát, majd hirtelen megemelte Dean-t, aki így az ölében ült, és egyszerre mozdultak, Dean teljes erővel tolva magát Cas ölébe, hogy szeretője még mélyebbre hatolhasson benne, és mikor egyszerre élveztek el, Castiel arcán könnyek folytak végig és azt kívánta, Dean bárcsak látná saját magát az ő szemein keresztül, hogy Dean végre lássa mennyire szép és ragyogó, milyen tiszta a lelke. És hogy Castiel mennyire szereti…_

"Cas…" Dean gyengéd tenyere letörölte a könnyeket Castiel arcáról. "Ezt is megbeszéltük már…" Dean köhögött néhányat, és mire felnézett, Castiel már mosolygott.

"Attól még nem könnyebb…" sóhajtotta Castiel, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy a szívét markoló keserűséget visszaszorítsa tudata hátterébe.

"Cas, tőled lett szép az életem…" suttogta Dean gyenge hangon.

"Akkor miért…"

"Mert ez ÍGY helyes… Nem akarok menni, hidd el, Cas… De találkozunk, az ott én leszek, és ott leszel velem. Hazatérsz velem, ugye?"

"Hát persze, Dean…"

Dean soha nem engedte Castielnek, hogy megfiatalítsa.

Dean sokat morgott. Nem értette, Cas miért van vele, nem értette negyven, majd ötven évesen, hatvan évesen meg kifejezetten szégyellte mutogatni magát a még mindig fiatal testű Castiel előtt. És Castiel soha nem fáradt bele, hogy elmondja neki, mennyire szépnek látja. Ám a válasz legtöbbször ennyi volt: "Ne hazudj, okostojás!"

Most is, miközben Castiel szemei itták Dean csodájának látványát, Dean felsóhajtott, remegő hangon…

"Okostojás, műttesd meg a szemedet, vén csont vagyok…" De Castiel csak lehajolt, és némán megcsókolta. Mikor felemelte a fejét, ennyit mondott:

"Adok egy utolsó ajándékot, Dean…" Két ujját ezzel Dean fejére helyezte, és teljes szívével Dean agyába vetítette a képet, a képet amit ő látott. És érezte, hogy Dean lélegzete elakad, amint Castiel szemein keresztül saját magát látja végre… Fiatalnak, öregnek, nevetve, sírva, dühöngve, boldogan… De mindig, mindig gyönyörűnek. Castiel szemein keresztül látva Dean-t állandó ragyogás vette körül, kortalanná tette.

"Szeretlek, vénember…" suttogta Cas, és elevette a kezét Dean homlokáról. Dean egy pillanatig még benntartotta a lélegzetét, majd elmosolyodott:

"Okostojás… millenáris okostojás…" aztán köhögött egyet, és hozzátette:

"Köszönöm, hogy az én okostojásom voltál, Cas…"

És Castiel mosolygott, mosolygott, holott ordítani szeretett volna, aztán ennyit mondott:

"Isten veled, Dean…"

És Castiel tudta, hogy melyik lesz az utolsó sóhaj, és száját Dean ajkára szorította, hogy az övé legyen, az utolsó is az övé. És tudta, hogy Dean meg fogja őt találni a Mennyben, és hogy Dean örökre boldog lesz , mert ott lesz Sam és ott lesz Castiel, és Castiel visszatér a testvéreihez, és örökké őrizni fogja Dean mennyországát…


End file.
